video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carry On Abroad
|catalogue number = VC3171 |rating = |running time = 85 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club VCI and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Carry On Abroad is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by The Video Colleciton and Cinema Club on 22nd October 1990, It got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 2nd October 1995 and it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 6th May 1996. It contains the 1972 sexy British comedy film of "Carry On Abroad". Description Cast * Sid James as Vic Flange * Kenneth Williams as Stuart Farquhar * Charles Hawtrey as Eustace Tuttle * Joan Sims as Cora Flange * Peter Butterworth as Pepe * Kenneth Connor as Stanley Blunt * Hattie Jacques as Floella * Bernard Bresslaw as Brother Bernard * Barbara Windsor as Sadie Tomkins * Jimmy Logan as Bert Conway * June Whitfield as Evelyn Blunt * Sally Geeson as Lily Maggs * Carol Hawkins as Marge * Gail Grainger as Moira Plunkett * Ray Brooks as Georgio * John Clive as Robin Tweet * David Kernan as Nicholas Phipps * Patsy Rowlands as Miss Dobbs * Derek Francis as Brother Martin * Jack Douglas as Harry * Amelia Bayntun as Mrs Tuttle * Alan Curtis as Police Chief * Hugh Futcher as Jailer * Gertan Klauber as Postcard seller * Brian Osborne as Stall-holder * Olga Lowe as Madame Fifi Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) # Warning screen (1986-1995) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 # The Rank Organisation logo # Start of Carry On Abroad (1972) Closing (Original 1987 release) # End of Carry On Abroad (1972) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Abroad (1972) Closing (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Abroad (1972) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Abroad (1972) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Abroad (1972) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1996 Re-release) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1996 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Abroad (1972) Closing (1996 Re-release) * End of Carry On Abroad (1972) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". 1996 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Strictly Ballroom", "Richard III", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man", "The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp", "The Princess Bride" and "The Carry On Collection". Gallery Videos-VHS-Films-Bundle-Job-Lot-37- 57.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Rank Organisation Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 Category:BBFC PG Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993